grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganensher
Ganensher Ganensher is a winter island located in the Grand Line. The island is primarily made of miners, with the other main profession being carpentry. There are three mountains that are mined on the mountain, that have been referred to by the people as the Royal Mountains. The 'Prince' Mountain produces mostly Copper and Tin. The 'Queen' Mountain produces Iron and other miscellaneous metals. The 'King' Mountain produces Precious Metals (Silver, Gold, and Platinum) and Gemstones. Vardenhoff Vardenhoff is the only town located on Ganensher, with a port to allow ships to enter easily. The buildings are primarily stone, and built low into the ground, to conserve heat in the cold climate. The main food is fish, as crops generally don't survive the harsh weather. Their government is an elected mayor, with an elected council of 8 other people, all overseen by the stationed Marine Captain. The Marine overlooking the island is corrupt, and tends to line his own pockets with a decent amount of the money made, and blames it in his reports on the village. Notable Residents Markhoff Entear - The elected mayor of Vardenhoff. He is 72 years old and is the oldest of the council members. He is reliable and dedicated to the welfare of his village and its people, but is powerless against the corrupt Marine Captain who holds absolute jurisdiction over the island. Some of the villagers wish for him to stand up for the village and to lead a rebellion against the marines, but he knows that that would cause far greater problems for Ganensher than they have currently and he refuses to allow such a thing. Vander Entear - The 17 year old grandson of the mayor of Vardenhoff. He is very protective of his girlfriend, whom he lives with along with his father. He, along with most of the other villagers, harbors a deep hatred for the marines and rightfully blames them for their poor economic situation. His parents were murdered by the Marine Captain a year after the marines arrived on the island for publicly speaking out against his atrocities. He wishes for the village to rebel, but is having a hard time gaining active support due to the strict watch of the marines in the villagers’ everyday lives. Leiva Spright - Vander Entear’s girlfriend. A few months after Vander’s parents were killed, Leiva washed up on the shore of the island. Vander was out fishing and after finding her, brought her back to his house. They've been together ever since. Captain Ramba Bluegram - The Marine Captain stationed on the island. He is greedy and self-absorbed, interested only in taking the profits that the islanders make from mining ores. The Captain is rather weak and has only achieved his position through years of avoiding combat and using others as a stepping stone. History Before the Marines began to oversee the island, the people of Ganensher thrived economically as they were able to easily acquire both luxury and strategic resources from their mountains. However, they are now in dire straits as the Marine captain stationed on the island is corrupt and has been taking most of the money that the villagers receive from their exports. He has them under constant surveillance and whispers of rebellion float among the townspeople, but they haven't the means to actually carry one out, not to mention open rebellion against the World Government would create even larger problems for them in the long run. Category:Location